La Fortaleza
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: Cuando estas en batalla quieres salir de ella vivo, sabes que algo te espera; pues esta historia nos habla de Gregory Kiddo, que se volvera un heroe con tal de volver vivo para su amada que lo espera en casa


**Senda de sangre**  
_((no se tome tan literalmente))_

En algún lugar de Skaia hay un lugar llamado Selenon, una fortaleza seminario donde se forman a los caballeros de la Orden del Santo Sepulcro, pero una noche son atacados por un misterioso ejercito de monstruos que acabaron con el lugar, uno de ellos escapo mandando un mensaje de auxilio que llega a los oídos de Sirius, envía a Gideon a llevar el mensaje con los Kiddo, pues necesitaran mas manos si quieren descubrir el porqué del mensaje

Mientras tanto en Blackwell, OK, los Kiddo jugaban strip póker, hasta que Gideon toca a la puerta y es Madison quien se levanta y abre la puerta

\- oh señor Thule, ¿qué hace usted aquí?  
\- eso no importa, tengo un mensaje urgente –le dejan pasar y va a la sala-

Ya en la sala, Gideon procede a explicar la situación detalladamente, terminada la explicación Davian empieza a hablar

\- ¿tú quieres que nosotros vayamos contigo a explorar?  
\- así es, se lo pedí a Alaric y a Demian, pero ambos están ocupados  
\- nosotros que tenemos que ver con esto?  
\- ustedes no solo son una familia cualquiera, son una fuerza respetable, Gregory es un mortífero arquero, Miryam es una diestra en las artes mágicas, Madison es una tranquila enfermera y buena peleadora y tu Davian, eres un maestro de lucha y un líder  
\- me declaro culpable, iremos

Todo el clan Kiddo sigue a Gideon a un punto de una carretera encontrándose con Sirius, pero lo encontraron en un momento algo incomodo

Sirius: -fumando su pipa- *cof cof* what's up my niggas?  
Davian: ehh señor Thule esta… drogándose  
Sirius: -guarda la pipa- ehhh… si, pero ya acabe  
Gideon: ehhh Davian y tus hijos dónde están?  
Madison: bueno, Greg y Mir están… Dav, ¿dónde están?  
Davian: les mande un mensaje de que llegasen aquí en una hora, ¿dónde están? De seguro están con sus parejas  
Madison: oh vamos Dav, tienen derecho a tener pareja, ¿te acuerdas cuando tú y yo salimos por primera vez? Te mordió el perro del vecino  
Davian: lo recuerdo… y todavía tengo la cicatriz  
Sirius: ya los veo –divisa a Gregory y a Miryam-  
Miryam: -llega con los demás- perdón por tardar, pero no encontraba un libro de magia  
Davian: ok… ¿y Greg?  
Miryam: debe estar con su novia, no te preocupes  
Gideon: pues a qué hora llego, miren  
Gregory: -muy cansado llega con los demás- lamento la demora, pero ya estoy aquí  
Madison: ¿y ese beso que traes en la mejilla?  
Gregory: mamá es de mi novia Katia, me beso como señal de que este bien  
Sirius: menos charla y más acción –se levanta- Selenon espera!  
Gideon: cierto, tomen sus cosas, vamos para allá

Y así los Thule junto con los Kiddo marcharon hacia Selenon, de donde provenía el mensaje, la fortaleza se encontraba en medio de las Montañas Medias, así que el tiempo de llegada hacia aquel punto tomaría 3 días, al llegar el frio y la nieve se hacían intensos, Greg contempla el lugar y le pregunta a Sirius:

-¿qué es este lugar?  
-esta es la *cof cof* Fortaleza Selenon, una antigua fortaleza seminario donde una orden de monjes guerreros, los Caballeros del Santo Sepulcro, se entrenaban, dormían y recibían a los iniciados de la orden

Madison un poco temblorosa pregunta a Gideon:

-¿y porque luce como si estuviese abandonada?  
-según el mensaje este lugar fue atacado por unos seres extraños, no sabemos con seguridad que son pero lo averiguaremos

Todo el grupo marcha hacia las puertas de la fortaleza, que se caen al contacto de Miryam con ellas, al entras descubren una horripilante escena: todos los caballeros, iniciados y demás personal de la fortaleza estaba sin vida, Madison aterrada examina uno de los cuerpos:

Madison: estos cuerpos lucen marcas heréticas, fueron sacrificados y los que se resistían los asesinaron  
Davian: y al parecer apenas desenfundaban sus armas y los mataban  
Sirius: ni con el poder del Emperador se podrá revivir a estos inocentes  
Gideon: como sea, hay que descubrir que es lo que provoco esta matanza impía, así que… -escucha un sonido fuerte- que… demonios fue eso?

De repente el suelo se fractura y se lleva a todos hacia abajo, solo Gregory se salva, decide entonces bajar y buscarlos

-espero todos estén bien, mis papás, mi hermana, que no les haya pasado nada

Seguía bajando hasta llegar a las catacumbas, hasta que encontró a sus padres y hermana, algo heridos pero inconscientes, toma una de las antorchas y se puso a caminar hacia adentro de los pasillos de las catacumbas, hasta que encontró a Sirius algo herido y cansado:

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?  
-Si estoy bien, es Gideon el que no lo va a estar, corre, dale una mano

Preocupado corrió hacia Gideon buscándolo, y cuando llego a una gran bóveda encontró al otro Thule peleando con el monstruo

-¡¿Greg que mierda haces?! Huye!  
-Sirius me dijo que te viniera a ayudar

Entonces Gregory saca una flecha de humo y ciega al monstruo, que tiene un parecido al monstruo chupacabras, el monstruo golpea a Gideon contra una columna dejándolo inconsciente, Gregory ahora estaba solo, el monstruo dirigió una palabras al muchacho

-Pobre tonto, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ahora sus almas me pertenecen!  
-Ya verás lo que te pasara maldito

-Eso crees

Gregory de inmediato toma su arco y flechas y dispara repetidas veces contra el demonio, pero se le terminan las flechas y queda a merced del monstruo, este lo apretuja contra una pared y le dice a Greg:

-¿Sabes por qué todo esto sucede? Porque aquí me derrotaron y encerraron aquí abajo, pero un tonto curioso pago las consecuencias y me libero, entonces todos mis sirvientes empezaron a matar a los que estaban arriba, luego me los comí para poder recuperar fuerzas y ahora tu serás la botana de mi sacrificio, pronto consagrare este planeta a los dioses oscuros  
-Eso es lo que crees

Con sus lentes le da un piquete doble en los ojos al demonio haciéndolo que lo libere, mirando alrededor toma el martillo de Gideon y con fuerza le da un golpe a la cabeza del demonio, toma una espada de uno de los muertos y apunto de enterrársela en la cabeza al demonio este exclama:

-No… creas que esto… acabo… pronto… volveré… AGH!  
-Nunca volverás

De un golpe atraviesa la cabeza del demonio con la espada, después toma los cuerpos de los Thule y de los demás Kiddo, pasa un día para que se recuperaran y frente a todos Sirius se dirige a Gregory:

-Muchacho, a pesar de todo en contra te impusiste al demonio y venciste, eso puede acreditarte como posible hereje y podrías ser condenado a la muerte por herejía y contacto no autorizado con fuerzas y energías disformes, pero según yo eres más inocente que Chloe Moretz  
-Gracias señor Thule  
-De nada, ahora volvamos a casa

Los Kiddo y los Thule toman camino separado a casa, los Kiddo felicitan y abrazan a Gregory por lo ocurrido en la fortaleza, Gregory se separa del resto de su familia para ver a Katia, y la empieza a divisar desde el horizonte, abre los brazos y se dirige a abrazarla…

FIN


End file.
